Winner and Karin's Romance
by Never Living In The Light
Summary: its a romance, Karin has reoccuring nightmares about Usui and Winner's grandfather killing Winner. the only person who can comfort her. I DO NOT OWN CHIBI VAMPIRE Karin


On the night of her birthday, Karin Maaka went out onto the balcony of her room. When she was seated in the little black chair she had brought out when she was six, she noticed the red flag on the mailbox was up, signaling that the mail had come. But it was midnight on a sunday, who has mail delivered on sunday? Not to mention at night! Thats when she noticed a red and black hat, black coat with red trim and blonde hair poking out from underneath the hat. _'Winner.' _She sighed and jumped down from the balcony to retreive what he stuck in the mailbox. The letter said

Dear Karin,

I hope all your bithday wishes come true.

there is one thing i need to ask you but

i dont want to ask you over letters and

notes. meet me at the center fountain

in the park at midnight

~i love you

Winner.

When she went inside she didn't use the ladder that lead upto her bedroom, and she just waltzed right through the front door. Her parents, Carrera and Henry Marker, thought she was upstairs getting ready for bed. Anju was sitting on the stairs with her doll Boogie. "Where are you going?" Anju asked with conviction as her older sister went into the closet and came out with her summer coat. The Cicada's chirps were solemn and quiet, like something was about to happen. Karin was walking to the front door as she said "I am going out. I have to meet someone at midnight. I will be back by morning. And whatever you do, dont tell big brother Ren or Momma or Pappa." and with that Anju and Boogie were left alone. "She better not screw this up or she will be depressed all year." Boogie said. "Hush!"

Karin ran as fast as she could and made it to the fountain in record time. Winner's hat and coat were there and Karin thought he might have gone to get juice but she saw a couple drops of blood. She waited a few more minutes before she decided to follow the drops. they led to a bench where Winner was passed out. The air around her smelled stagnant and overpowering. Karin dropped to her knees knowing the air closer to the ground woulod be cleaner, but not for long.

* * *

><p>Winner's point of veiw: When i woke up, i was in a bedroom, not in the park or in the apartment i share with a few other students who didnt have a family there 24-7. the walls were a gray color with a few plastic bats hanging from the ceiling. I also noticed a corkboard with a couple pictures of me, Karin, Usui, and Karins adorably cute(like a five year old cuteness) best friend Maki. 'i must be in Karin's room...' when i turned over into a more comfortable position i saw Karin laying next to me. i had to admit, with the blanket covering only up to her hipbone and her tight tanktop(showing alot of cleavage) and her cute face with an adorable pout on her lips. Her face changed suddenly to that of pain and suffering. A tear slid down her cheek. She opened her mouth and whispered "Please. Stop, not Winner. Winner!" She screamed my name and sat up panting and sweating. "What? What happened?" I said. She was trembling and crying. "You-you were k-k-killed and-and-" She sniffed. "The person who did it was your grandfather and Usui-kun." I hugged her and whispered "I am right here. I will always be here for you." She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. It was almost as if she was staring into my soul. She was faster than my mind could comprehend, because just as she blinked I felt a soft warmth on my lips. when she pulled away i realized that the entire time i was in only my boxers. "Why don't we get rid of these?" She said while fingering the hem of my blue satin boxers. I grabbed her hand and said "Um, i want to ask you something before we do this, Do you love me?"<p>

* * *

><p>Karins point of veiw: This is going to be intresting. "Of course i love you." She got up and dissapeared into the connecting bathroom. "There are Boxers on the dresser and your shirt and pants are in the dryer. when we got home i had just enough tim to put your clothes into the dryer and come back upstairs until the poison gas put me to sleep. its only four in the morning so i wasnt asleep that long. only thirty minutes."And with that i closed the door to let him change.<p>

hope you all liked. this is my first lemon story, plus nobody does any Karinner fictions so i think i will be the first. bye for now.


End file.
